A New Disguise Under Sunny Skies JONAS LA
by Inspiredxwords
Summary: JONAS. NACY. A 3 part short story featuring Macy Misa as she experiments with several disguises on a road to self discovery. Will Nick help her or just be a burden as Macy tries to find herself? Feedback appreciated. Nick/Macy.
1. Part One: Intro and Disguise 1

**A New Disguise Under Sunny Skies**

_By: InspiredxWords_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Disney Channel's JONAS LA, any of the show's characters or plots. I also do not own the rights to any references made to Disney or other corporate items mentioned. I just like to write out the little scenarios in my head between couplings in the show. This is purely a fanfiction story meant for reader's enjoyment and nothing else.

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm having way too much fun writing JONAS LA fanfics. This is my second Nick and Macy one! Please review it and let me know what you think! Your comments motivate me to keep writing and I think I'll write my second Joe and Stella story soon, so let me know what you think! I hope you like reading these as I love putting them together! This is a short story by the way in three parts. It would be a lengthly one shot, so I decided that I'd upload it in three chapters because it naturally breaks at these parts!

* * *

Do you remember as a kid ever playing 'House' or 'Princesses'? Maybe you were even a super hero saving the world from an evil villain? As a kid, I did all of these. I would watch _Cinderella_ over and over again for weeks straight and scream when my mom demanded I change out of my princess ball gown costume so she could wash it. I never wanted to take off my dress up clothes. I went through phases like many kids did from princesses to make believe games and then came my preteen years. I started obsessing over all things pop culture. My mom swears I've never grown out of that stage either. It wasn't long until I fell in love with the boys of JONAS. I'll be the first to admit that I was a hardcore fan girl of the band for many years. I still remember the day I realized I had a problem.

My mom walked in my room one day with a dry erase board calendar as a present for me that she wanted me to hang up on my wall to help me stay organized with my sport practices and school work. She stood at the center of my room spinning around trying to find a spot on my covered walls to put it.

"Macy Misa! What are we going to do with you? Your room is full of that JONAS band… I think it's time to reorganize your things and get rid of some of these hundreds of posters!" She had told me. Being a teenager, I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to my laptop to keep working on the JONAS website I was setting up for the fans.

I was like that for quite a while and I kept falling into a deeper and deeper obsession. It probably wouldn't be a surprise if I revealed that I had a JONAS shrine in the back of my closet. Once I started seeing Kevin, Joe and Nick around school, I tried really hard to act normal around them and to keep my fan girl tendencies under wraps, but it was no use. I am pretty sure that the boys purposely steered clear of me because I somehow managed to act like a clown around them and always seemed to be injuring them. It wasn't my fault that I got all clumsy around three of my idols. Have you heard their music? It's so inspirational and I could listen to it all day long every day… Okay sorry, back to my story before I get too carried away.

So, naturally I had a crush on Nick of JONAS. I loved Kevin and Joe too of course, but something about Nick made me fall for him the minute I first saw him in person. He was a lot better in 3D and not just captured in a picture on a band poster. My best friend, Stella, was supportive of my small crush, but she tried very hard to get me to break my obsession with the band. She often told me that the boys would like me a lot better as a friend if I wasn't trying to claim I found their lookalikes in random pieces of food or claiming that I knew more about them then their selves.

I didn't listen to Stella until the Lucas boys left for their tour. I felt lonely without them and I know that's incredibly cheesy to say, but I finally realized that their friendship meant more to me than a stupid little obsession over the band. So, I did the unthinkable. I went to my room and tore down every single poster of the band, minus my favorite one, because that one I couldn't part with no matter how many times my hand reached to take the tape off. I put all the items from my JONAS shrine in a cardboard box and brought it to the attic. Without my JONAS obsession defining who I was; I was just Macy Misa. No one had seen only this side of me and so I had the opportunity to reinvent myself. Bring on Macy Misa version 2.0!

**Disguise # 1: Macy Version 2.0**

It wasn't difficult to reinvent myself. Now that it was summer, I could wear the outfits I wanted instead of the dull school uniforms. Stella was more than happy to supply me with some gorgeous summer clothes and we had treated ourselves to several rounds of retail therapy whenever we were bored without the guys. I had started to wear my hair down and was pleasantly surprised when the sun gave it a few natural highlights. I had gained composure and control over my emotions and had practiced enough to believe that I could stay calm in any situation involving a JONAS member. I loved the new and improved me. With a smile on my face, I had already turned the heads of several boys around town. The best was yet to come though. The new me needed a fresh start in a place where she wasn't labeled the 'crazy, obnoxious fan girl'.

This new place happened to be Los Angeles, California where Stella and I were invited to spend the summer with Kevin, Joe and Nick, who had successfully completed their tour a few days ago. Stella and I were excited and jumped around a couple of times before we packed up and headed off to L.A. excited to be greeted by warm weather, sandy beaches and a whole bunch of new experiences. I left New Jersey with the attitude that L.A better be ready for the all new Macy Misa and I could tell that Stella was impressed too.

"Do you think the boys will notice that you've changed?" Stella asked me while we were in our seats on the airplane.

"I'm not sure, boys can be so unobservant sometimes," I answered and we both laughed over the truth of my comment.

When it came time to meet up with the boys at their 'House Party', I was a bundle of nerves. My stomach was in knots. What if all I had worked hard to create came tumbling down like a wall of bricks? I hadn't seen the Lucas brothers in over two months and maybe my new image and personality was too fresh to withstand the sight of them. I took a couple breaths and reassured myself that they would love this new Macy and be relieved that the obsessive fan girl was gone. I was nervous, but excited to see them all again and I did a good job at keeping my composure while talking to them.

Though it was difficult at times to not shriek from excitement when Nick hugged me, told me it was nice to see me again or declared he wanted to spend more time with me when he noticed that I had changed, I held my ground. Every time that I successfully stayed calm, I could feel the old Macy fading away for good. I loved the new me and it seemed like everyone liked this version of me better than my old self especially Nick. I started feeling comfortable in my skin again and focused on having the summer of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review this part and give me some feedback and the second part will be up soon! - InspiredxWords**


	2. Part Two: Disguises 2 & 3

**A/N & Disclaimer: (I do not own the rights to The Dark Knight or the image of the "Joker"). Hey everyone! Here's Part 2 of 3 of this Nacy story! Please continue to submit feedback and the third part should be up soon! **

**

* * *

**

**Disguise # 2: The Joker**

Every so often the boys, Stella and I liked to have a movie night. It was a nice change from all the hustle and bustle of stardom for the boys and brought back a little slice of normal to our friendship. They were my favorite kind of nights because I didn't have to act a certain way in case the paparazzi came after us with cameras and video footage. It was a time for all of us to just hang out and be ourselves. One movie night we were struggling to pick out the movie; Stella and I wanted to watch the latest romantic comedy, but all three of the boys groaned and demanded that we watch an action movie. It was three against two, so unfortunately the boys won and chose to watch "The Dark Knight".

Stella was sitting next to Joe and I smiled when I saw her clinging onto his arm at a few parts. She wasn't a fan of scary movies and although it wasn't a scary movie at all, she was scared at some of the darker parts of the movie. The only part that seemed creepy to me was the 'Joker'. His makeup was weird and I just didn't like it. Halfway into the movie I looked around to see everyone's reactions to the movie. Stella was still clinging onto Joe's arm and nervously eating popcorn from a bowl in her lap. Joe didn't seem to mind her squeezing his arm at parts. Their relationship was so complicated at the moment, while they had decided to be just friends, it was obvious that they both wanted to be more than that. Hopefully one day soon they would just give up on trying to deny their feelings and date already. I thought Kevin was engaged in the movie with the way he was gawking at the screen, but when I looked closer, his line of sight was pointed at the ledge above the TV and he was staring at a lava lamp like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. I loved Kevin like my own brother and he could always make me laugh. I swear half of his brain was wired wrong though; he was the most random person I had ever known. Just like staring at the lava lamp instead of the movie proved, he could go from talking about penguins to babbling about cheese to running to get a jar of pickles from the fridge. He was just an oddball, but I loved him nonetheless. With a smile on my face, I turned to check on Nick right next to me. His eyes were glued to the screen, but he looked incredibly bored. I elbowed him softly.

"Hey. What do you think of the movie so far?" I whispered. He didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Mace, remember the rules of movie night? No talking during the movie!" Nick said sternly. You could always count on Nick to bring up the rules of something or another. He had always been the serious one, but Macy knew he had all sorts of sides to his personality.

"It's just a simple question Nick," I told him, making sure he knew I wasn't going to stop bugging him until he answered.

"If I answer will you promise to stop talking?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes I will."

"Fine, I like it. It's a good movie. The Joker is kind of messed up though. He's creepy, but awesome at the same time."

I kept my promise, but I soon became bored. It was a good movie, but I wasn't in the movie mood. I whipped out my phone, breaking rule number two of movie night: no texting unless an emergency.

**Send to: Stella**

_I have an idea. Help? _

_Meet me in my room! _

_-M_

"What's going on?" I heard Stella ask as I rummaged through my drawers trying to find my makeup bag.

"Okay, so I was a little bored watching the movie and I got an idea." I told her. "I want to try and scare Nick. He told me he finds the Joker creepy, so I was wondering if you could help me paint my face like the Joker and I could try to sneak up on him."

"What? Seriously, do you think that will work?" Stella asked raising an eyebrow at my suggestion, but then she smiled and added, "There's the old Macy Misa. I was wondering when she was going to return."

"The old me hasn't come back, Stella!" I said in a raised voice.

"Okay okay, whatever you say. I'll help, but just because you're my best friend."

The next ten minutes were spent recreating the Joker's face. When it was over, I was a scary sight. Even looking at myself in the mirror caused me to shiver. Stella proudly clapped and then told me that she was going to go finish the movie. My plan caused me to go hide and wait in a closet near Nick's bedroom so that when he went up to bed, I could surprise him. I wasn't sure how long it would take him to come upstairs, so I brought my computer up with me and started to write a blog post for the JONAS website while I waited. About thirty minutes later I heard someone coming up the stairs and so I shut the computer and stole a glance from my hiding spot. When I was sure it was Nick, I got in position to strike.

"WHY SO SERIOUS NICK?" I yelled out as I jumped in front of him. I think I startled him for a second because he put on of his hands on the wall next to him to support him, but he didn't scream or anything major to my disappointment. It actually didn't surprise me though because I knew Nick rarely ever got scared.

"Macy?" He asked as he tried to figure out if it was me or not.

"Darn it, you caught me!" I told him, my shoulders slumping in defeat. "I thought I could make you jump!"

"You should know better! You look ridiculous." He said while lightly laughing.

"Gee thanks!" I responded slightly offended, but knowing that he was right. He stood there staring at me with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" I asked starting to feel self conscious.

"I just thought of something. Come with me, I'll fill you in while we get that paint off your face. I have a hard time taking you seriously while you're hiding behind that disguise." He said. It hit me just then that I had actually made him laugh a little, point for Macy!

I obeyed though and followed him to his bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bath tub and scrubbed at one side of my face. Nick knelt down in front of me and gently started rubbing at my forehead gently with a washcloth. I tried to ignore the fact that he was inches from me and touching my face. It took a couple of deep breaths, but I had been able to suppress my excitement and my heart from beating out of my chest.

"S-so what brilliant thought were you thinking out in the hallway?" I asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you remember what our publicist was telling me before we went on tour?" Nick asked. I had to think for a while. I know he had mentioned something to me that he thought was hilarious.

"Yeah, she said that it would help your image to have a girlfriend because it would get your fans to talk and be more interested in your music and in you as a person." I repeated from memory.

"Exactly, so you wearing that Joker disguise got me thinking…" Nick said, still in thought. Where was he going with this? Was he going to ask me out? He went on, "what if I created a fake girlfriend for a few days or weeks? It would make our publicist team happy and get them off my back for a while and it might be fun to mess with them."

"Wait let me get this straight. You want to have a 'fake girlfriend' to make your publicist happy and to play a prank?" I asked confused. His plan sounded downright insane. "You know that's the craziest thing I've ever heard right? Those plans never work. They always backfire. Besides, who would be your fake girlfriend?"

"You would," he said simply. My eyes grew to triple their size and the rag I was using to remove the makeup fell in my lap.

"What?" I asked.

"Mace, come on. You love to joke around. It would be fun. It would be helping me too and that way we could spend more time together. You'd wear a disguise of course so none of the press started spreading rumors about you and me. It would be an adventure… for two good friends like us." Nick tried to persuade me.

I sat there weighing my options. I could say no and have Nick be mad at me. It would also be wise to say no because in order to go through with it, the old Macy would have to be unleashed a little bit. The pros seemed a lot better there. I'd get to spend more time with Nick, which I loved. It would be helping him out and further helping the band out too. She was his friend and friends did each other favors.

"Fine, I'll help." Macy said. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**Disguise # 3: Stacey Scott**

"Mace, come on, we're late!" Nick called out down the hallway towards the room I was using to get ready.

This was it. We had agreed that we would keep our little prank a secret from Kevin, Joe and Stella to heighten the thrill of the whole ordeal. I was nervous though. What if Nick hated my disguise? I tried to piece together the perfect 'girlfriend' look according to the way he had described the perfect girl in several of his interviews. I knew that he liked when girls dressed up and he liked a girl's eyes and her smile. I couldn't really change that about me though, so he'd have to live with that. I couldn't enlist the help of Stella, which complicated things. She'd be able to help me with the wardrobe so much. The day before, I had to go out shopping for a few pieces of clothing and accessories that I normally wouldn't wear.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's not too late to change your mind!" I yelled back in response. I stood in front of my mirror applying the last bit of makeup to my sun kissed skin. I was wearing a long sundress that touched the ground and a pair of gladiator sandals. I had painted my nails a light pink and as I looked at my reflection, I couldn't even recognize myself.

"No, we're doing this Macy!" Nick said in a frustrated voice.

"I look like Hannah Montana!" I whined through my closed door. I heard him cough to hide a small chuckle. I was serious. I had chosen a blonde beach wave hairstyle for my disguise. My natural caramel locks were hiding beneath the wig. I grabbed a big sun hat and my handbag before cracking open my door a bit. I quietly said in a nervous voice before stepping out into the hallway, "ready for this?"

"Wow Mace. I'm impressed! You did a nice job transforming yourself into another person. It's kind of freaky actually. No one will be able to recognize you!" Nick said as he looked me over. I smiled, but didn't respond.

"Alright, so I'm obviously going to need an alias for out in public. How about Stacey? Stacey Scott." I said. I had thought about a fake name for a while. Stacey was close to Macy, but it felt more comfortable to me than some far off name. Plus, since it sounded like Macy, I most likely wouldn't accidently forget that it was my 'new' name when being introduced to people.

"Sure, that's a good name." Nick said nonchalantly. "So shall we head off to our date?"

"Yeah, let's do it." I told him, my heart skipping a beat when he said 'date'.

* * *

It didn't take long for the paparazzi to spot us. Nick had suggested we head to the boardwalk and walk around for a bit. We had stopped at a few shopping venues. For a few minutes, I had forgotten that tonight I was "Stacey Scott". It was just Nick and Macy having fun, being friends and having a good time. We joked around with each other for a while and grabbed some food. We were just about to walk out on the beach and watch the sun setting, when we heard a lot of shouting behind us.

"Nick of JONAS!" A voice stood out of from the rest of the low hum of other voices.

"Here we go Mace," he whispered in my ear before turning around to face the camera crews and photographers. "Yes?"

"Do you mind making a statement for the public on who this young lady with you is?" The loud mouthed reporter asked. I hated the paparazzi so much. I couldn't stand them and my eyes were blinded from all the flashes of cameras going off. Suddenly, Nick reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I just smiled and tried not to lose my composure. I had to remind myself that I was 'Stacey' now, not Macy, so it was all acting.

"Sure, this is my girlfriend Stacey," said Nick with a sweet half smile, half smirk. The crowd of people who had since gathered went crazy. There were some screams, some cries, some 'awws' and a lot of chatter. I clung onto Nick's hand and let him do the talking. I followed him when he turned on his heels and led me out of the public eye. He took me to a small underpass where there were lockers that could be rented during the day for those spending the day at the beach.

"You're doing a great job Mace." Nick said in a serious tone. There was a look in his eyes that to me seemed like exhilaration from the adrenaline rush of our joke.

"Do you think they believe you?" I asked him wide eyed and curious. We were standing a few feet apart and I had removed my hat for a second while we were out of the view of the paparazzi and all of Nick's fans. The hat was itchy and it felt nice to feel the sea breeze on my forehead.

"Well would you want to make sure that they believe us?" Nick asked in a whisper and took a few steps towards the exit of the locker bay to get a view of the sandy beach.

"How would we do that?" I whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"There are a handful of reporters heading our way right now. They found us, which doesn't surprise me. There's a way that we could give them what they want and fool them even more, that is if you're up for it?" Nick said. There was a new edge to his voice, almost like he was nervous or jumpy. I couldn't figure it out.

"Okay I'm in. What's the plan?" I asked him. I didn't get an answer to my question, but saw a camera go off right before Nick cornered me against a wall. There was nowhere to move and my back was up against the cold tile. I hissed under my breath, "Nick! What are you do-"

He took me by surprise. I never saw it coming, nor did I ever expect it. The last thing I remember was him putting his arm right next to my head on the wall, supporting the rest of him. He was so close, too close. My heart kept beating stronger and stronger like a drum and I put one of my hands on his chest to try and keep him back. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I knew that he was too close. Then I remembered that I was playing his girlfriend in this twisted prank that we were pulling. That meant that this was totally appropriate for him to do.

"Relax Macy," he said quietly in my ear.

How was he so calm right now? I was hyperventilating. Sure this was all acting, but deep down to me I wanted it to be real. I realized that my hand was still on his chest, right by his heart when I could feel his heart beating too. It was beating faster than normal too. Was he afraid of something? The next thing I knew, Nick Lucas had grabbed one of my hands to hold onto with his free hand and swooped in so close to me that I couldn't see anything but his warm, brown eyes. I closed my eyes on instinct and felt his lips touch mine. He was kissing me! I was so shocked that I didn't react for a minute. Then when my brain restarted it's self, our prank came back to me and I knew that in order to make it believable, I had to play along. Nick was a good actor. I wish I could have done as good of a job as him. However, I had to tell myself that the kiss was real in order to put anything into it. I kissed him back like I had pictured many times before. I reveled in the moment. When Nick pulled away, I kept my eyes closed for a few extra seconds. I wanted to remember this moment for as long as I lived. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me with an expression that I hadn't seen before. It quickly went away though and the sides of his lips curled up into a small smile.

"That was quite enjoyable, _Stacey Scott_." He said. A little piece of my heart shattered when I heard him use my alias. A rather large part of me wanted that kiss to be real and not some little act. It hurt knowing that it was all part of the joke, but I put up the shield around my heart again and grinned.

"Why thank you, it takes serious skill to be such a great actress." I joked. Inside I couldn't wait to get back home and to just be Macy again. I didn't like being this 'Stacey' girl one bit. The worst part of it all? I couldn't tell Stella that Nick Lucas had kissed me. I always told my best friend about any boy that I crossed paths with. It sucked that I couldn't tell her about the one boy that mattered.


End file.
